I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause
by hermeres
Summary: my on little oneshot on 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause.'


**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE THIS SONG._**

****

**_33333333333333333333333_**

****

**_MY OWN LITTLE VERSION OF CLASSIC CHRISTMAS SONG 'I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUSE.' HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY._**

****

**_33333333333333333333333_**

"So Hermione, did you get Severus to agree to that thing?" Harry whispered quietly to Hermione.

_**Prologue**_

It was several years after the war. Hermione and Severus had found each other's feelings for one another before the final battle. They had been assigned by Albus to work on Power-Up potions and various others for offensive attacks. They had worked diligently and slowly fell for the others charm. They had fought hard side by side on the battlefield before they were separated. Severus was alright but Hermione couldn't be found. They looked everywhere for her and Severus began to go mad at the thought of her captured or dead. Before he could get into a fierce rage, an auror came running in with a body in his arms. Thankfully it was Hermione and she had a weak pulse but nothing that couldn't be healed. It wasn't long after her release from the hospital that he popped the question.

_**NOW FIVE YEARS AFTER THEIR MARRIAGE**_

"Yes I did. He was reluctant to do it but I promised something special for him if he would do me this one little favor. Besides is Ron helping out with yours?" Hermione asked as she began to push her plate away.

"Yeah. He is going to come tonight around eleven, that way its early and not too late." Harry finished as Hermione was walking out of the Hall to go down to their Dungeons. Descending the stairs began to tire herself out but it was Christmas Eve and she wasn't going to sleep out on the stairs. Hermione comes into her chambers to find a small lump on her couch and a door opened. That door opened to Severus' lab. Hermione went in there to find him hunched over a bubbling cauldron.

"You know darling husband, you are about to run over with our appointment." Hermione whispered as she ran her hands across his front. "What appointment Hermione?" Severus whispered huskily as her cold hands touched his warm body. "My you are warm. I'll just have to wiggle my toes under you tonight to keep them from frost bite." Hermione said with conviction as she pulled her hands away and turned Severus around.

"You have a costume to put on. So march into the room and dress right. I'll leave in a second and meet you. Now go." Hermione whispered frantically, afraid she might be heard. Severus just gave her a groan and placed a small peck on her lips. "Fine."

**_LIVING ROOM_**

Hermione went out to the Living room to find Alexander on the couch with his stuffed Chimera. His comforter was strewn everywhere and his pillow under feat. "Alexander. I think I hear Santa coming." Hermione whisper frantically. When Severus had arrived, Hermione still couldn't pry her son awake. "Hermione." Severus whispered.

Hermione shook her head 'no' as he went to stand behind Severus. "I dressed up for no reason. You can't even get him to wake up." Severus exclaimed in his blood red suit, with the extra weight and the face. "Of course not, there is another reason." Hermione said cryptically as she lent up to kiss him.

saw mommy kissing Santa Clause,

Underneath the mistletoe last night,

She didn't see me creep,

Down the stairs to have a peek,

She thought that I was tucked up

in my bedroom fast asleep.

Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Clause,

Underneath his beard so snowy white,

Oh what a laugh it would have been,

If daddy had only seen, mommy

kissing Santa Clause last night.

**_NEXT MORNING_**

"Alexander, wake up! Its Christmas Morning." Hermione shouted excitedly as Alexander jumped from the bed to the presents. It didn't take long for the little Alexander to rip everyone of those boxes apart before he came upon some black soot and another present. The present said, 'to alexaner. from: Santa Clause'. Alexander immediately jumped up and ran to his mother and father showing what Santa had gotten him.

"That's a pretty awesome present." Severus smiled warmly at his son as he drew his lips to Hermione.

"Daddy no! She was kissing Santa Clause last night. Hermione and Severus couldn't have made an excuse for him so they just left him to go play.

"That was really close. he almost figured it out at age 4."

"Doesn't matter my darling. I will take advantage of what little time I have. Now strip and I'll put a ward up. Before Severus could contest to this, her mouth was on him like he was a lollipop. "You are mine Severus Snape. When you are ugly, old, gray or Santa Clause, I will still always love you."

**_333333333333333_**

****

**_REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


End file.
